


This Is Worse Than the Not Your Average Doctor/Patient Roleplay

by TaylorHeartsCH



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Altered Mental States, Alternate Universe, Doctor/Patient, F/M, Hardcore, Hypnotism, Mental Institutions, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spoilers, With A Twist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 14:51:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15643005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaylorHeartsCH/pseuds/TaylorHeartsCH
Summary: AKA the Lucaya Psych-Ward AU one-shot with a twist ending (making it a slight AU). Doctor Lucas Friar is the only doctor who knows how to treat Maya in the psychiatric unit (because nobody else will pay attention to her). What happens when Maya grows a backbone?





	This Is Worse Than the Not Your Average Doctor/Patient Roleplay

**Author's Note:**

> Please exercise caution while reading this smutty thriller. Beware of twist ending. I do not own GMW nor anything associated with such.

The depraved psychiatrist Doctor Lucas Friar couldn't quite understand why a certain patient behaved how she did. Her long blonde hair and piercing crystal blue eyes were just traits of hers, but there had to be something more to Maya Hart. After the orderlies bound Maya in a straitjacket and placed her in solitary confinement, every staff member from the psychiatric unit forgot about her... except Lucas.

When it was time to visit Maya in the spongy white room, Lucas had his clipboard ready for Maya to answer questions. Maya's eyes shot up at Lucas with that worrying feeling. She needed therapy, but she was afraid of Dr. Friar's maverick approach. A previous therapy session rendered Maya unable to sleep unless she was administered a request. However, that same session stunted her voice, meaning she could barely speak.

Her bare legs were pasty white and freezing cold. Her feet were covered with fuzzy red slippers, but they did nothing to keep her feet warm. Her upper body was confined in a straitjacket, and under the binding, she wore a black tank top and black underwear.

"How are we doing, today, Miss Hart?" the doctor asked as he entered the room. "Are you doing better? Are you ready to go back to your bedroom?"

She did not answer.

"Are you ready to go back to your bedroom? You will answer me this time," Lucas was adamant.

She looked up at Lucas before shaking her head no.

"Do we need to do another session?"

Again, she shook her head.

"Okay," Lucas sighed before taking out his pocket watch to sway in front of his bound patient like a pendulum.

Maya eyed the watch as it ticked and swung back and forth. She felt her eyes drooping, but her ears focused on Lucas's words.

"When I snap my fingers, you will do exactly what I ask of you, when I say so. I am your doctor and your master, and you are my patient. The doctor orders you to speak when spoken to. You may only address me as sir, master, doctor, Lucas, or any combination that your muscle memory forms," Lucas said in a calming voice as he swung his watch. "It's time to wake up, Maya."

Lucas snapped his fingers, and Maya's eyes opened quickly.

"Let's go to your bedroom, Maya," Lucas said as he placed the pocket watch back into his pocket.

"Yes, sir," she whispered as she stood up.

The two walked back to Maya's room unnoticed. Maya was still under Lucas's spell, so she remained in her trance until Lucas sat her down on her bed. Lucas walked to the door and locked it shut. When he returned to sit next to Maya, he took her long blonde hair into his hands. Running his fingers through her soft tresses, he tucked her hair behind her ears. She did not question Lucas's intentions. She just went along with them. The doctor kissed the blonde's forehead before crawling behind her to braid her hair into a ponytail. Once Maya's hair was secured with a small rubber band, Lucas turned Maya around to face him.

"Do you know that you are beautiful, Maya?" Lucas asked.

"No, sir, I do not," she answered.

"Well, you are, Maya," he said.

"Thank you, sir," she murmured.

"I want you to want me. You will do as I say, exactly as I say it," he commanded.

"Yes, sir."

"Let me kiss you," he said.

"Okay, sir," she said as she leaned in for a kiss.

Their lips met for about five seconds before Lucas pulled away. Lucas yanked Maya's ponytail braid, forcing her paying attention.

"You will please me," he commanded, "and I will please you in return," he followed.

"If you insist, sir," she answered.

Lucas kept his grip on Maya's ponytail and planted his lips on the blonde beauty's neck. Maya felt the doctor's breathing on her neck, gasping on contact. Whatever is happening inside her mind, has gone blank. She knows that Lucas wants to please her, and he expects the same in return. Dr. Friar continued kissing his patient's neck as his free hand traveled downward to her black cotton panties. Once he palmed the seeping wetness, Maya hitched a breath. She rolled her eyes back to prevent herself from crying. Lucas soothed the neck mark with his tongue. Maya could only close her eyes now. She was receiving pleasure, but she must also give. As she is under hypnosis, she won't feel tired nor regretful about their encounter.

"Please me," the doctor ordered.

Her arms are restrained. How will she follow orders?

"How, sir?"

"The same way I pleased you, but better."

Maya leaned her head into Lucas's shoulder, trying to make Lucas release her ponytail. Lucas only loosened his grip, hoping that Maya would understand what Lucas had in mind. The blonde mimicked the movements that she had felt on her neck earlier. She caressed Lucas's neck with her lips, grazing his jawline with her nose. It did not bother Maya that her master's muscles were sensitive to her touch. She only cared about taking care of her master as long as he'll let her.

"Don't talk. On your knees, Maya," he commanded as he forced Maya to the ground by her hair.

Maya fell to her knees. Lucas's grip on her hair forced her to face his crotch area.

"Look at me," Lucas said, easing his grip.

Maya looked up to Lucas. Lucas used his other hand to brush Maya's stray hairs away from her face, tucking some strands behind her ears. Maya's blank stare astounded Lucas, but it was the least of his worries. He had to have Maya, no matter what state she was in. However, Maya's subconscious mind wanted a taste of Lucas, but she had no willpower to ask permission. She was still hypnotized.

"Sometimes I know how insatiable you can be. I'm not here to hurt you, Maya. I'm here to help you. Once this is over with, you'll be awake and discharged. Understand?" Lucas beseeched his patient.

"Yes, sir," she said in her hypnotic state, accepting a kiss from Lucas.

Lucas pulled out his pocket watch again to give Maya instructions. Once again, Maya's eyes swayed left to right as she watched the pendulum.

"You are now becoming insatiable. Your first craving is for my dick. Focus on hardening it with only your mouth. It will taste like your favorite candy or popsicle. You are falling asleep. In three... two... one... sleep," Lucas spoke as Maya's eyes drooped to sleep on his command. He put his pocket watch underneath a pillow and let Maya rest her head on his thigh. "You will have a pleasant experience and will not ask questions of worry, but rather curiosity." Lucas unzipped and unbuttoned his black slacks. When he pulled out his erect cock from the confining black boxer briefs, he tapped Maya's face to wake her up. "You are awake, Maya."

Maya's eyes fluttered open. She saw a fleshy phallic shape come into her vision. Her first instinct was to taste it with her tongue. Then she attached her lips to Lucas's shaft, thinking that it tasted like salty cherry popsicles. Drawing a wet line up to the head, the blonde engulfed Lucas into her mouth. Her glossy blue eyes looked up to Lucas. Lucas tucked away Maya's stray strands that framed her face. Maya continued pleasing her master's cock, lathering it with her saliva. Lucas took his time to push his dress pants down to his ankles. He also removed his shoes and socks before fully removing his slacks. Finally, he stripped himself of his lab coat and mint green button-down dress shirt.

Soon, Lucas shoved his Texas-sized cock into Maya's mouth. He pushed all the way inside and forced her to deep-throat. Making sure she doesn't force his cock out immediately, Lucas placed a hand around the blonde's neck and held her there for a moment. Maya's face twitched every few seconds as she kept her eyes open. Her mind couldn't let Lucas know that a cock shoved deep down her throat could turn her on so much. As Lucas pulled his cock out and began stroking over Maya's face, Maya took one of his balls into her mouth. She licked and sucked each gonad as she worshipped her doctor. When Maya pulled off, she kept her mouth open for Lucas to slap her beautiful face with his cock.

"You like that, Maya? Like your mouth filled with cock?" Lucas breathed out as Maya was heavily breathing.

"Yes, sir," she said through her teeth.

"Better get your knees on the bed if you want this in you," he said, referring to his manhood

The blonde stood up and stepped onto the bed before getting on her knees. Lucas pushed her shoulders down to the bed, forcing her bubbly ass to stick out in the air. Maya's face was in the pillow, so Lucas yanked her head up. He had another order for her.

"Let me take this off," he said as he let go of her hair and fingered the waistband of Maya's black cotton panties. Maya was too in a trance to respond with a "yes, sir."

Lucas slowly pulled Maya's underwear down her thighs. Her knees in the bed were hindering Lucas's path, so he lifted one of Maya's legs in the air to take care of that. One leg out, followed by the other, the black fabric was gone and forgotten. Lucas forced her legs apart to reveal her beautifully tight pussy and puckered asshole. The green-eyed doctor caressed the inner lips of Maya's glistening pussy with his hand. When he felt the wetness dripping out of Maya, he showed no mercy and stuck three fingers inside to prepare her.

Painful? Yes. Pleasing? Yes. Maya squeaked out a moan when her pussy was being stretched for Lucas's thick cock to penetrate her later. Lucas then lay himself down between Maya's legs, getting a close-up of Maya's sex. The tip of his tongue went straight to Maya's growing clit, flicking at it ever so gently. Maya let out many high-pitched and husky mewls. As she cried more, Lucas's mouth got closer. Lucas curled and pumped his fingers inside Maya for god knows how long. The green-eyed doctor also enveloped his lips around her clit. The pleasure for Maya was too much for her to handle, especially in her trance.

Maya was on the brink of an orgasm when Lucas pulled his hand away from her wetness. The edging almost caused Maya to go limp, but Lucas wouldn't let that happen. Lucas slid out from underneath Maya's body and turned around to view her luscious ass that hit the light. Lucas wanted Maya's ass, so he bent over to rim her.

Maya had felt something wet tickle her asshole. It didn't take her long enough to figure out that Lucas was rimming her, and she loved every second of it. His long tongue darted in and out of her tight little asshole, somewhat opening her up. Once his tongue went further inside, he stuck the same three fingers back into her wet pussy. He teased her holes for a few minutes before Maya began to leak. Lucas was not far behind, either. His cock, though out in the air, was aching to feel Maya.

As he pulled everything away from Maya's erogenous zones, he walked to her head that lay on the pillow. The doctor gently pulled Maya's head by her hair, looking her in the eye.

"Are you ready for me?"

"Yes, Lucas," she responded.

Their mouths had closed another circuit. Maya had tasted herself from Lucas's tongue. It was intriguing to her hypnotized mind.

"Please fuck me, Lucas," she said as Lucas pulled away again.

"As you wish, Maya," he complied.

With Maya's ass still in the air, Lucas smacked each cheek upward, one at a time. He got on the bed on his knees behind Maya, gripped her hips, and penetrated her wetness. Maya let out a squeal which preceded many sobs. Then came the tears. Lucas was quick to lean over and shush Maya with kisses to her neck and jaw. As he slowly thrust in and out of his patient, Maya's sobs gradually became sighs of pleasure. Lucas then pulled Maya's ponytail braid to keep her head up and let her breathe. He also stood up straight on his knees to balance himself.

As one hand held her braided ponytail and the other rested on the small of her back for leverage, the doctor had found his imminent pleasure once his rhythm started. He had felt everything inside Maya that he wanted to feel. His cock was getting sensitive. Brushing the ridges inside his patient's tightness brought Lucas to the perfect euphoria. Maya's breathing became more vocal. Her eyes began to roll back from her impending orgasm. She had felt the penetration stretch her farther than ever. The head of Lucas's cock pressed into Maya's cervix on every thrust. Maya felt her arousal taking repeated blows from the wrecking balls below Lucas's thick shaft. The sex was almost perfect if it weren't for Maya's current trance. Hence why she couldn't climax.

Once Lucas saw Maya crying from tiredness, he pulled out and flipped Maya onto her back. Maya was relieved to breathe normally, but she knew that it wouldn't last long when Lucas lifted her legs onto his muscular shoulders. Lucas entered Maya again, but it was an easier fit for him this time. He bent Maya in half, using her for pelvic leverage.

Lucas's hand ran underneath the pillow where Maya's head had lain. He found the pocket watch to hypnotize Maya out of her trance and let her loose. When he swung the watch in front of her dilated deep blue eyes, she struggled to focus.

"Soon enough, you will fall asleep, Maya," he said in one breath before inhaling. "Hear the sound of my voice. Focus on the sound of my voice. Everything that is happening to you, is happening to you. Let it happen. Let yourself go into deep..." he paused as he felt his vision haze, "nothingness. Here it comes, Maya," he warned, feeling the hot buildup faster than normal.

"Don't come inside! Don't come inside!" Maya said through her glossy eyes. She was never allowed to speak, just listen. "DON'T COME INSIDE!"

Lucas continued his thrusting and pendulum-swinging, but Maya's words angered him. To correct Maya, he slapped her across the face. Hard.

"AUGH!" she choked out, keeping her eyes on the pocket watch. The second hand never moved. "Doctor, stop. Don't come inside!"

Maya felt everything in her vision go white. Lucas was the last thing she saw before she screamed again.

"Don't come inside!"

...

"DON'T COME INSIDE!" Maya was thrashing around on her side of the bed.

"Maya!" Lucas calmly nudged her shoulder.

"Stop!" she cried. "Please, let me go," she sobbed. "Don't come inside, doctor, please," she went into hysterics.

"Maya, wake up!" Lucas shook her awake.

"WHAT!" she shrieked, eyes opening.

"You had a dream, Maya. It's just a dream," Lucas crooned as he eyed Maya.

Maya finally got her breathing under control. When she looked at Lucas, she noticed that he was shirtless. But, he had worn pajama bottoms which she checked underneath the comforter. Maya then looked at Lucas, who was concerned instead of sinister. She finally cried tears of mixed feelings on Lucas's strong shoulder. They embraced each other, but Maya couldn't fully accept Lucas.

"I hope you weren't running from a zombie or anything," Lucas murmured in Maya's ear.

Maya laughed at Lucas's thought, but she didn't know how to admit that Lucas was the one mind-fucking _and_ fucking her in her dream.

"It's worse than a zombie," Maya admitted. "It was you," she let out.

"What did I do that you didn't want me inside?" Lucas asked.

"You... pulled out the watch... at the wrong time..." Maya slowly theorized as she remembered her dream.

They let each other out of the embrace before they both laughed. Lucas immediately knew that Maya was dreaming about that damned straitjacket-in-a-psych-ward fantasy roleplay. He didn't mind. He did mind that it scared Maya in her dream. That's why he offered Maya to act out the fantasy later.


End file.
